Mecha Pilot
Rather than summon an Eidolon or Phantom to serve by his side, the Mecha Pilot fuses with a giant robot that allows him to fight enemies. Instead of two creatures, the Mecha Pilot is a fusion of the Pilot and Mech into a single being. Alternate Skills The Mecha Pilot gains Drive instead of Ride as a skill, and replaces Handle Animal with Use Computer. Mental Prowess ' The Mecha Pilot possesses great skill with it's engineering capabilities and as such uses it's intelligence modifier instead of it's charisma modifier to determine it's saving throws and abilities with the spells and features of this class. '''Alternative Spell List ' The Mecha Pilot possesses 1 less spell per day for each spell level than a normal summoner. If this would make their number of spells per day equal 0 then they cannot cast spells yet at that level unless they have a high enough Intelligence to have additional spells. In addition, the Mecha Pilot selects spells from the Merchant spell list instead of the Summoner spell list. '''Mech (Ex) A Mecha Pilot summons the a powerful construct to meld with his own being instead of a construct. The Mecha Pilot wears the Mech as a huge suit of armor. The Mech mimics all of the Mecha Pilot’s movements, and the Mecha Pilot perceives through the Mech’s senses and speaks through its voice, as the two are now one creature. While fused with his Mech, the Mecha Pilot uses the Mech’s physical ability scores (Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution), but retains his own mental ability scores (Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma). The Mecha Pilot gains the Mech’s hit points as temporary hit points. When these hit points reach 0, the Mech is defeated. The Mecha Pilot uses the Mech’s base attack bonus, and gains the Mech’s armor and natural armor bonuses and modifiers to ability scores. The Mecha Pilot also gains access to the Mech’s special abilities and the Mech’s evolutions. The Mecha Pilot is more limited to natural attacks than a normal Eidolon as noted below. The Mech has no skills or feats of its own. The Mech must be at least one size category larger than the Mecha Pilot. The Mech must have limbs for the Mecha Pilot to cast spells with somatic components. The Mech’s temporary hit points can be restored with the [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/r/rejuvenate-eidolon rejuvenate Eidolon] spell or any ability that can heal or repair constructs. A Mech is Neutrally aligned and has no languages. Unlike a normal summoner's Eidolon, Mech are not treated as summoned creatures, and as such do not have a plane to be sent to. Only when summoned through the Summon Mech class feature are they treated as summoned creatures. A Mecha Pilot cannot simply summon his Mech normally and must either be near it or summon it with the summon mech class feature. Donning the mech suit is a Full Round action. The Mech does not heal naturally. The Mech remains until unequipped by the Mecha Pilot (a standard action). If the Mecha Pilot is unconscious, asleep, or killed, his Mech is immediately deactivated. The Mech takes a form shaped by the Mecha Pilot’s desires. The Mech’s Hit Dice, saving throws, skills, feats, and abilities are tied to the Mecha Pilot’s class level and increase as the Mecha Pilot gains levels. In addition, each Mech receives a pool of evolution points, based on the Mecha Pilot’s class level, that can be used to give the Mech different abilities and powers. Whenever the Mecha Pilot gains a level, he must decide how these points are spent, and they are set until he gains another level of Mecha Pilot. The Mech’s physical appearance is up to the Mecha Pilot, but it always appears as some sort of fantastical machine creature. This control is not fine enough to make the Mech appear like a specific creature. The Mech can be upgraded like a normal construct, though it can only have a number of total upgrades equal to 1/2 of the Mecha Pilot's hit dice. These upgrades cannot be to give it additional hit dice. While fused, the Mecha Pilot loses the benefits of his armor, however his construct can wear armor it's self, but must be beuilt on to the armor and cannot be armor gained from a class ability such as Black Knight or Powered Suit. He counts as both his original type and as an Construct for any effect related to type, whichever is worse for the Mecha Pilot (Such as taking ability damage or being effected by necromancy spells for example). Spells such as Disable Construct or Control Construct work normally on the Mech, but the Mecha Pilot is unaffected. Neither the Mecha Pilot nor his Mech can be targeted separately, as they are fused into one creature. The Mecha Pilot and Mech cannot take separate actions. While fused with his Mech, the Mecha Pilot can use all of his own abilities and gear, except for his armor. In all other cases, this ability functions as the summoner’s Eidolon ability located here. This ability replaces the class’s Eidolon ability, bond senses, and life bond. The following class abilities function differently for Mecha Pilot summoners. Mecha Statistics (Ex): Your Mech begins like any other Eidolon, however it gains the following. It's type is Construct instead of Outsider. This doesn't change all of it's statistics, it is just treated as the construct type for effects that would target constructs and it gains the following changes. *No Constitution score. Any DCs or other Statistics that rely on a Constitution score treat a construct as having a score of 10 (no bonus or penalty). *Low-light vision. *Darkvision 60 feet. *Immunity to any effect that requires a Fortitude save (unless the effect also works on objects, or is harmless). *A construct is hard to destroy, and gains bonus hit points based on size, as shown on the following table. Regardless of the base form of the Eidolon, it's size is large instead of medium. This grants it a +2 bonus to Strength and a -2 penalty to dexterity. You also gain a +2 bonus to its natural armor. This size change also gives the creature a –1 size penalty to its AC and on attack rolls, a +1 bonus to its CMB and CMD, a –2 penalty on Fly skill checks, and a –4 penalty on Stealth skill checks. If the Mech has the biped base form, it also gains 10-foot reach. Any reach evolutions the Mech possesses are added to this total. If you select the Large Evolution, it makes you huge sized instead of large, but grants you the bonuses of the large evolution, and if you use the Huge evolution it makes you gargantuan but gives you the bonuses from being Huge. Both of these however do grant you the proper bonuses to CMB and CMD and penalties to AC, Attack rolls, and skill checks based on your actual size. Summon Mecha (Su): You gain the Summon Eidolon spell usable a number of times per day equal to 3+ Charisma modifier. This is used to summon your Mech, and unlike Summon Eidolon it summons the mech even from your own plane, but can do so to summon the mech from another plane as well. This can be used to summon your Mech even if it has been destroyed. If the Mech was destroyed previously, it returns with half its normal hit points when summoning it in this way. This doesn't summon the mech suit onto your person, it simply summons it to you. You must still spend your action to don the suit of armor normally. Alternatively, when not in your mech, you can instead summon other robots to aid you in combat. This works like the normal summoner summon monster class feature. These are determined by your level. This Replaces the summon monster ability of the Summoner. Fused Link (Su) Starting at 1st level, the Mecha Pilot forms a close bond with his Mech. Whenever the temporary hit points from his Mech would be reduced to 0, the summoner can, as a free action, sacrifice any number of his own hit points. Each hit point sacrificed this way prevents 1 point of damage done to the Mech (thus preventing the loss of the summoner’s temporary hit points), preventing the Mech from being defeated. This ability replaces life link. Shielded Meld (Ex) At 4th level, whenever the Mecha Pilot is fused with his Mech, he gains a +2 shield bonus to his Armor Class and a +2 circumstance bonus on his saving throws. This ability replaces shield ally. Upgrade Mech (Ex) At 6th level, a Mecha Pilot can change his Mech's evolutions as if he had gained a level. To Upgrade his Mech, the Mecha Pilot must do maintenance to his machine requiring 24 hours of uninterrupted concentration and costs 200 gp per Mecha Pilot level in material components. This ability replaces maker’s call. Alter Base Form (Su) Starting at 8th level, whenever he gains a level, the Mecha Pilot can change his Mech's base form to a new base form. Once chosen, this base form is set until the Pilot gains another summoner level. This ability replaces transposition. Greater Shielded Meld (Ex) At 12th level, whenever the Mecha Pilot is fused with his Mech, he gains a +4 shield bonus to his Armor Class and a +4 circumstance bonus on his saving throws. This ability replaces greater shield ally. Artificial Intelligence (Su) At 16th level, as a swift action, the Mecha Pilot and his fused Mech can split into two creatures: the Mecha Pilot and the Mech. Both have the same evolutions, save for any size altering evolutions, they only effect the mech. The Mecha Pilot emerges in a square adjacent to the Mech if possible. All effects and spells currently targeting the fused Mecha Pilot-Mech affect both the Mecha Pilot and the Mech. The Mecha Pilot can use this ability for a number of rounds per day equal to his Mecha Pilot level. He can end this effect at any time as a full-round action. For the duration of this effect, the Mech functions as a normal Eidolon of the Mech Pilot's class level. This means the Mech gains all of the normal immunities and abilities of a construct. This ability replaces merge forms. Ultimate Combat Machine (Su) At 20th level, you can assume your mech suit's ultimate combat form. As a swift action, for 1 round per level, you gain all of the immunities of a construct instead of partial ones. In addition, you are treated as both your type and a construct when effected by things, but only when it's beneficial to you. (For example, you are immune to necromancy effects, unless you are also undead and they would heal you). *No Constitution score. Any DCs or other Statistics that rely on a Constitution score treat a construct as having a score of 10 (no bonus or penalty). *Low-light vision. *Darkvision 60 feet. *Immunity to all mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, morale effects, patterns, and phantasms). *Immunity to bleed, disease, death effects, necromancy effects, paralysis, poison, [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/s/sleep sleep] effects, and stunning. *Cannot heal damage on its own, but often can be repaired via exposure to a certain kind of effect (see the creature’s description for details) or through the use of the Craft Construct feat. Constructs can also be healed through spells such as [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/m/make-whole make whole]. A construct with the fast healing special quality still benefits from that quality. *Not subject to ability damage, ability drain, fatigue, exhaustion, [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/e/energy-drain energy drain], or nonlethal damage. *Immunity to any effect that requires a Fortitude save (unless the effect also works on objects, or is harmless). *Not at risk of death from massive damage. Immediately destroyed when reduced to 0 hit points or less. *A construct cannot be raised or resurrected. *A construct is hard to destroy, and gains bonus hit points based on size, as shown on the following table. *Proficient with its natural weapons only, unless generally humanoid in form, in which case proficient with any weapon mentioned in its entry. *Proficient with no armor. *Constructs do not breathe, eat, or sleep. In addition your Damage reduction increases by 3, and if you don't have any, you gain DR 3/Adamantine. Then, you gain 5 evolution points you can allocate however you'd like. Finally, you gain 3 temporary technique slots that can only be used in this form. You do not need to use all of the rounds for this consecutively. You do not replenish the technique slots from using it multiple times, however you can change the evolution points every time you activate this. Ending this mode is a free action, but you cannot go back into it on the same turn that you left it. This replaces Twin Eidolon. REINCARNATION Mecha Pilot Reincarnation''